Outlaw meets..........
by Koei Bushi
Summary: Not too good yet, but will get better. Updated after five reviews, good or bad.


  
  
  
Konichiwa, I am just starting out, and as said in the summary I will updated after five reviews.  
Even Flames. So if you don't like it..... KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT KUSOYARO BAKA!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Outlaw Star or any other shows, come to think of it, never did.  
  
  
Outlaw meets ------?!?!  
  
  
  
Gene Starwind and crew had been searching for the galactic work for weeks, with no progress.  
"Damn!" he exclaimed. The sensors said there was a large energy source near but all he saw was wreckadge  
and a small glint..... wait, could that be it? "Mel, could you please bring all sensors on that  
object?" without hesitation she replied "Yes Gene!" he smiled. As the grapler arms deploied he took  
control and reached out only to notice a second pod. Switching one arm to the second pod a grim look  
dominated his face, what could be so small and have so much power? The pods settled in the airlock   
unaware they would soon be disturibed. As for the rest of the ship, they were busy with an attack   
we go to now.  
  
  
The Outlaw Star spun to avoid the barradge of missles that had just been flung in it's direction.  
It righted itself and fired a short burst from it's machine gun. One of the enemy grapler ship blew  
up in a flash of flame. According to the sensors three more ships were entering the battle, that made  
seven grapler ships and a heavy carrier. Crap, this battle was getting worse by the second and it was  
bad to start out with. Another grapler ship fell under the heavy fire from his machine gun, well now  
the odds were a little bit more in his favor but he still didn't know how they were going to pull this  
off. Inside the airlock one of the pods opened and somthing inside stired, a gloved hand grasped the  
side of the openning, only to vanish in a blur.  
  
  
The Outlaw Star had Just lowered it's weapons in surrender when the large carrier suddenly vanished  
in a humongus ball of gold light destroing all the other graplers. "Holy Shit!"(Gene) "Interesting."(Suzuka)  
"Rrrrooowww!"(Asia) "Wow!"(Jim) "Gene, sensors have located the place the blast was emited from."(Mel) Gene   
turned from the screen "Okay, put it on screen." He turned just in time to see an armored space siut vanish.   
Inside the ship the creature closed the airlock and settled back into his pod. After more than one thousand   
years, he walked again.  
  
  
The crew were still tring to figure out what happened to the mysterious creature and currently Asaia was  
tring to convince them it had to be a Catarl Catarl. "Listen Gene, there is no was it could be anything but a  
Catarl Catarl!" Asaia argued only to be interupted by Gilliam "I am afarid that it was not a Catarl Catarl,  
that being had roughly fifteen times the energy of your kind Asaia." she blinked, "Imposible!" fed up with all  
the bicering Gene told them all to meet him in the cargo hold to open the pods.  
  
:::In the Hold:::  
  
They sat around the pod as Gene tried in vain to pry the pod open with a crowbar, even Asaia had tried and  
failed to open it. Then Gene, enraged by the pod, pulled out his castor and the pods slowly started to open.  
A hand reached out and suddenly in a blur the crew found themselves restrained by not one but two of the armored  
figuires.  
  
:::Jim's POV:::  
  
  
The Armor holding Gene, Suzuka, and Asaia was Genes higth, well muscled, yellowish gold, most likly male and had   
two short forward facing spikes on each wrist one just below the back of it's hand and one on the side of it's wrist  
as well as the fact that it had a long blade/fin/spike on it's head. The one hloding himself as well as Mel was about   
his higth, dark crimson and was lacking the wrist blades on the backs of it's wrists, and it was definatly female.  
She turned to check on why he wasn't struggling (He later found out) and when she saw where he was looking he could   
have sworn it turned even redder, the her warped voice came from within the siut "Baka Henati." the girl wispered in  
a low meancing growl.  
  
  
Jim looked away and heard the laughter of the Gene, Asaia and the other siuted figure. Then the female figure let  
go of Mel and me the two creatures nodded at one another and retracted the armors to reveal an Adult Male and a girl  
Jim's age. That wasn't the thing that made them gasp though, the reason they gasped was because they were both *human*  
  
:::Karnth:::  
  
As I retracted my Guyver unit I was once more both relived and disapointed to lose the awsome power of the Guyver  
One Upgrade two. He had spent years training with the creators of Humankind and their transformed states. He was chosen  
because he was the most powerful of all the humans they had raised. His second was the youngest person ever to wear a   
Guyver, and a female to boot. She was a mere twelve human years. Incredible. At that moment the feline-human hed had   
let go of did somthing unexpected, she bit him. All Hell broke loose.  
  
To Be Continued.  



End file.
